Naruto the Fox of Nine Tails
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Kitsune, creatures of illusion and trickery... when they come into your life you know you are in for either bliss or a headache.
1. Chapter 1 Fox Appears

_**Disclaimer: Naruto and Highschool DxD**_  
><em><strong>By extreme demand, as in over 1,000 PMs requesting this in the last 5 weeks alone... REALLY people!? Do you guys want me to make a Kitsune Naruto story THAT much!?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_Kitsune._

_Kitsune is the Japanese word for fox._

_Rain falling from a clear sky, a sunshower, is called "Kitsune no Yomeiri" or "The Kitsune's Wedding". Folktales describe the wedding ceremony between these creatures being held during such conditions._

_The event is considered a good omen, but the kitsune will seek revenge on any uninvited guests._

_It is forbidden for a human to witness such a ceremony._

_Kitsune are believed to possess great intelligence, long life, and magical powers. The Kitsune had the ability to change their shape, but their faces remain fox-like. Foxes are particularly renowned for impersonating beautiful women. Common belief was that any woman encountered alone, especially at dusk or night, could be a fox._

_There are two major types of kitsune: the Myobu, or celestial fox, is associated with Inari, who are presented as benevolent, and the Nogitsune, or wild fox, who are often represented as malicious._

_What Kitsune are mostly noticed for is their tails as a fox. They may possess as many as nine of them. Generally, as older and more powerful fox will possess a greater number of tails. After each 1000 years, the number of tails increases based on the age and wisdom, but they will only start to gain more tails after their 100th year._

_The Nine-Tailed Foxes gain the power of infinite vision._

_Supernatiral powers of the Kitsune include, the ability to generate fire from their tails or to breath fire. Kitsune are thought to employ their "fox-fire" to lead traveler astray in the manner of a will o' the wisp._

_Kitsune also have the power to appear in dreams, and the ability to create "Illusions" almost indistinguishable from reality._

_Some tales spoke of Kitsune with the ability to bend time and space, or to take nonhuman and fantastic shapes as a tree of incredible height, or even a second moon in the sky._

_In Japanese folklore, the Kitsune are often presented as tricksters; sometimes very malevolent ones. The tricksters kitsune employ their megical power to play tricks on people. The benevolent Kitsune tend to choose as targets overly-proud samurai and merchants. Their targets are more often than not men, but other common goals for their tricks are simple seduction, theft of food, humiliating the prideful, or simply vengeance for a percieved slight._

_Kitsune have things called Kitsine Small White Ball. It doesn't glow, and doesn't appear to have any powers. The Kitsune guard this ball. If you can get your hands on one, you can have their promise to aid you. It is said that Kitsune places a portion of their power into this item._

_Occasionally a Kitsune will take a liking to and attach itself to a certain person or household; as long as it is treated with respect, it will use its powers for the benefit of its companion or hosts. A Kitsune will keep a promise it has given and will strive to repay any favour it owes._

_Those of certain faiths who actually possess faith do not see Kitsune Illusion. In fact, if they touch an illusion made by a Kitsune, the illusion will dissolve. Kitsune also have extensive trouble hiding their tails in human form when shape shifted._

_When a Kitsune gains it's 9th tail it's fur will become white or gold._

_Kistune are also known to possess young women by entering through her fingernails or through her breasts, this can even cause illiterate victims to gain the ability to read. This is known as Kitsune-tsuki._

'Very... interesting.' One Rias Gremory thought with narrowed eyes as she read a chapter from a Japanese history class that she was taking. Rias Gremory was a very attractive girl of the age of 16 with a height that exceeded the normal height for women her age, and had a body most would kill for. She had large breasts that stayed perky and defied gravity just by staying up like they did, and she had waist length blood red hair that constrasted her fair white skin and blue tinted green eyes. She wore a school uniform of her school, a white shirt with a black jacket that was open at her breasts with a black shoulder cape. A red skirt that barely went bellow her butt, and white socks that went halfway up to her knees with black shoes.

Glancing behind her, Rias looked at the reason why she found this lesson in school so interesting.

The ONLY male student at Kuoh Academy, the school she used at her home base. The plan wasn't for the school to be a coed school until NEXT year, and even then they weren't just taking any regular old students. The only male students were those that were predecided through either their records showing skills in some areas either academic or athletic, those that were suppose to be destined for greatness... or had forced themselves to study enough to pass the entrance exams for the school. Yet, a year before the school would be open to men as well as women... a male student was amongst them.

Yet... what caught her interest was the fact that nobody seemed... to care. It was like they didn't even notice that he was a male, not in the slightest. It was like they ALL thought that this boy, was a girl, and only she wasn't being affected by whatever it was that was making everyone see something that wasn't there.

The boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, a blond haired male with untamed blond hair that always remained messed up, like somebody had just ruffled it. He was fair skinned, with a bit of a kissed by the sun look to it. His face was both angled and a little bit rounded at the same time, and he had rather sharp fox-like features to his face. He bore three whisker birthmarks on each cheek, which on his face gave him a fox-like look. When he smiled she noticed that his eyes would close and become more fox-like, and his grin would stretch in a fox-like way... with his sharper than human canines nearly glinting.

He had the face of a fox.

Naruto opened a single blue eyes, which showed a clever yet animal-like fun nature to it as he looked at her for a brief moment, before grinning widely and waving a little at her. She waved back with an awkward smile on her face, not sure how to respond when he stuck his tongue out at her and laid his head back down to rest. Despite how nobody seemed to comment of him being there, Rias had noticed that he was always wearing the same orange shirt and jeans... yet nobody seemed to comment on that either.

Sitting pretty in the middle of his chest on a golden necklace was a green crystyal... as other people called it. She on the other had, saw a small white ball that was inserted into the mouth of a fox-shaped wooden charm suspended on his chest with a purple bead necklace. She noticed both the small white ball and the fact that it was in the mouth of the fox of the wooden medallion. It was very traditional looking, yet when she looked at it for too long it's shape seemed to shift into the same green necklace that the other people claimed to see.

Even her friend/rival didn't seem to notice anything off about the boy... infact, Sona seemed to be under the impression that Naruto Uzumaki was somebody named Naruko Namikaze. Rias would hear people talking about how cute Naruko looked today, and the teachers always called the name of the roster as Naruko Namikaze... yet no matter how many times she looked at it she always saw HIM saying his name was Naruto Uzumaki when he introduced himself to people... yet they didn't seem to hear the words that came out of his mouth.

'You are taunting me... trying to drive me mad.' Rias thought with narrowed eyes, wondering if that was what she was experiencing.

She had expressed worries about this boy to Sona, but whenever Rias went to return and ask how much she had found on the boy... she always acted like Rias had never voiced her worries to her in the first place. When she asked other girl's questioned about Naruto, they didn't remember her asking those questions the next day. It was like somebody wiped their minds the second they fell asleep, and the next day they wouldn't remember anything that she asked... about Naruto. She had tried asking questions about Naruko, and people remembered those questions.

It was like a _game_ and SHE was the pawn!

She was a KING, and here she was being treated like a mere pawn by a person that she had nothing on or against by nature. It was like this boy was drawing amusement from her having her ego torn down by the fact that she couldn't do ANYTHING to learn more about him. She could try asking him for the answers, but she had a feeling that wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Gremory-san, can you please explain to me three myths about Kitsune?" The teacher, an elderly man that was a bit too thin to be a teacher and command respect, asked with a glance towards her, having noticed that she wasn't paying attention to him. Rias stood up and looked towards Naruto, seeing him point a finger at his eyes and ears, like he was hinting to her about something.

"Yes sir... Kitsune, or more exactly Kyubi no Kitsune, are believed to be able to have the ability to see or hear anything happening anywhere in the world. A Kitsune can imitate the appearance of any person they chose... and..." Rias questioned, knowing that if she stated something from the book she wouldn't earn as much in the way of impressing people. Thinking out of the top of her head, she glanced back at Naruto to try and see if he would give another helping hand to her. He was at fault for making her not pay attention in the first place... and her face fell when it seemed that him helping her earlier was hiw form of saying sorry for... his form of repaying her for getting her in trouble.

...

A Kitsune with strive to repay any favor it owes... Rias looked back at Naruto again very quickly, before she glanced up at the front of the room.

"Kistune are known to have fox-shaped shadows or reflections that show it's true form and have a fear of dogs." Rias finished as she glanced back at Naruto, who was... Rias' eyes widened when she noticed that he wasn't very happy with her for some reason. Her eyes drifted down towards his slightly shaking shadow for a few moments, before she turned right back to the front of the class with wide eyes. Her eyes wide and filled with surprise as she slowly sat back down at her desk, feeling dread filling up her body.

His shadow, for a brief moment she had thought that she had been looking at a shadow of a fox with nine tails. Rias barely glanced back at Naruto, and looked at his shadow... which looked the same as any other shadow. She looked up at his necklace and saw that it was the same green necklace that others seemed to think that he had, and she looked at his face... and though it was still fox-like, he was not grinning at her. Instead she saw him slowly narrowing his eyes at her, like she had done something that had... peeved him off more than a little.

"Very good Gremory-san, you have done your research. That wasn't even in the book. Now, as told in many stories. The presence of a dog will indeed more than likely flush a Kitsune out of hiding, and make them flee. Stories tell of them seducing humans and then pleading with them to kill dogs... of course, they are not heartless being. Kitsune are also known as lovers." The teacher said, before the bell started to ring and signal that the class was over for the day. Standing up first, Rias went over towards Naruto, who glanced at her when she was standing in front of him.

"Namikaze-san... I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the Occult Research Club. Right now only myself and Akeno are members, and you have been hand picked as a candidate for member." Rias told him, and gossip started to spread right away at Rias' bold move in getting involved with 'Naruko' while Naruto grinned a little bit.

"So the red head finally makes a move huh? Here I thought you were to prideful to ask little ole me into your super exclusive club... sorry, but not happening. I got better things to do." Naruto said as he stood up at a heigher taller than Rias, before walking passed her. Time seemed to slow down around her and him... literally. She wasn't even kidding as the world around her seemed to become a shade of gray, with the only color she could see being his blue eyes and golden blond hair... and those white teeth that glinted when he grinned as he passed by her. She saw that same white ball on his fox medallion, before she heard a whisper in her ear.

She couldn't here what he said though, like a whisper on the winds.

Then just as quickly as it happened, the world around her turned normal and she turned around... only for him to not be there anymore.

'Where did he go!?' Rias asked with wide eyes, before she looked out the window when she saw him standing at the edge of the school grounds. Even from this distance, she could still see that grin mocking her... yet now his shadow was fully showing to her. The form of a giant fox under his feet stretched by the sun above, with nine wild tails moving around. Rias simply blicked once, before he was gone completely with his shadow. She rubbed her eyes for a moment, before she started to walk towards the club building that she used for the Occult Research Club.

She didn't want to accuse him of being a Kitsune and then being wrong... but at the same time the evidence was piling up rapidly. The biggest two questions though were what was a Kitsune doing at Kuoh Academy, and what was he trying to gain by messing with her.

Rias gulped when she felt a chill down her spine.

For some reason... she felt like she was being targetted.

If he was a Kitsune though... was he benevolent or malicious?

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto will not become apart of Rias' peerage, and no Naruto-Rias is more than likely not the pairing. He just thinks that the Lucifer's sister will be fun to mess with.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Naruto's personality, skills, and just his general appearance are all the same as what a Kitsune is percieved to act like and look like. From his fox-like personality and face, Sexy Jutsu, pranking, to his blond hair... all of his traits are the same as you would expect from a Kitsune. **_  
><em><strong>Note: Even withou Kurama, Naruto might be mistaken for a Kitsune simply because of his looks, personality, and his skills.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Call My Mame and I Appear

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"I'm completely serious, I don't remember ever hearing about a person named Naruto Uzumaki. There are no such records of this person." Sona Sitri once again told Rias, who sighed and sat back in annoyance. Sona was an attractive girl like herself, though Sona lackd Rias' bodacious figure and had black hair with violet eyes... and glasses over her eyes thanks to a sight problem she had. She had a nearly permanent frown on her face as she went over all of the records that Rias was asking for, only to be met with annoyance from Rias.

"You and everyone else... I think Naruto is a Kitsune... and a powerful one." Rias said with a groan.

"How powerful are we talking?" Sona asked, suddenly very interested in a being that could manipulate memories. Kitsune, even single tailed ones, were very dangerous. They produced flames nearly as dangerous as dragon flames, and had the strongest illusions you could find. They lived nearly as long as devils, and had powers that could border on god-like in nature. From reality warping abilities like controlling space and time, to the ability to gain infinite wisdom and see and hear all. A Kitsune above a certain number of tails would be above their ability to take down.

If this was one that actually had powers like the legends said, then they were against something that had Ultimate-level power at minimum, and at maximum Godly power.

Neither of those powers were something they wanted to be at the recieving end of.

"Nine tails, without a doubt nine tails. I don't know if it benevolent or malicious though. He doesn't seem evil, and he seems to be just like the legends said. He showed the ability to manipulate time, and space... so he can use Senjutsu... and his shadow showed nine tails. He uses Senjutsu to blend his energy in with his surroundings... which explains why nobody can sense his power." Rias said, starting to put the pieces together. With Senjutsu, Space and Time manipulation were both possible, if not hard to manage. It could also increase raw fighting power, energy, the strength of magical natured attacks, and make him nearly unsensable by anything without Senjutsu skills or scent based powers.

"You have talked to me about this power right?" Sona asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, and the next day you don't remember. Nobody ever remembers even talking to me the second I mention his name... only I can remember his name. It is driving me crazy, and tomorrow you won't even remember talking about this to me." Rias said as she grabbed the side of her hair with one of her hands, with Sona frowning.

"The ability to see anything or hear anything, no matter where it is happening, at his desire. Whenever somebody mentions his name he knows and listens in." Sona figured out when she remembered the powers of a legendary Kitsune. Normally they could just pick and chose what they heard or saw, or they coud have a trigger. This Naruto could pick to watch them because he wanted to, or he could have a trigger that alerted him and let him watch them when they said something that interested him.

Like his name.

When he heard his name mentioned, he tracked down who said it and erased their memories of them even hearing his name.

He did this by possessing their bodies when they slept, or going into their dreams and doing it from inside of their minds. Sona's hand went to her breasts for a second at the thought of this Naruto using her breasts as a portal into her body, possessing her and changing her memories.

"You can hear us can't you Naruto?" Rias asked the air around her, like she was expecting an answer. She and Sona were both surprised when they saw a single drop of energy seem to hit the ground, before the world around them turned gray for a brief moment starting from the drop of energy and extending outward. Soon the world around them was replaced with shades of gray, and outside the window they saw a leaf falling... and stop in mid-air. The world around them stopped, and they were surprised when a a blue flame of energy appeared in front of them before taking the shape of a fox with golden eyes. The fox sank into the ground below, before they were surprised when a male seemed to come out of the ground where the fox vanished.

Sona didn't know him, but she didn't have to have seen him to know this was more than likely Naruto.

He looked like a male version of Naruko Namikaze, who was a registered student of the school. Rias knew who he was of course, but she was surprised that he wore a black shirt and orange pants instead of his normal orange shirt and black pants. He also seemed even more handsome than normal as nine long fox tails seemed to come out from his backside. Each tail the length of his waist to the top of his head, and being a good bit thicker than his arms at the thickest parts. They were both surprised when he looked at them with a grin.

"You are Naruto?" Sona asked, and he shrugged.

"Nope, I'm not Naruto... right now Naruto is at the other end of the city taking a nap. He stopped time and placed a barrier around the school though when he heard his name mentioned... and created an illusion of me so that he can speak with you." Naruto said as he gestured to himself, with Rias stepping away from the illusion for a second.

"Wait... he is... sleeping?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow, and Naruto, they were going to call the illusion Naruto since he was controlling it.

"Technically, his body is sleeping. I just came because somebody asked if I could see them. Illusions are illusions, so using one to talk with you from a distance is easy. Don't worry, he can hear and see everything in this room even from a distance." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he sat down on the desk, with Sona not looking to pleased with him.

"Explain why you are in this area." Sona actually commanded to keep up a front, with Naruto scowling at her.

"Boss isn't afraid to make your life a living hell little girl, so watch your mouth when you ask for things. We Kitsune don't take to _slights_ very well you see... and I don't like being ordered around like you think you have the power to make me do anything." The illusion of Naruto said, and Sona took a calming breath.

"Okay then, please explain why you are in this area." Sona corrected herself, being used to talking to people the cold way she normally did.

"Better... but you can expect some unhappy times in your future. I came here for one reason... to fuck with her." Naruto said with a thump pointed at Rias, who had her eyes widened by that.

"Wait... the only reason you came here... is to mess with me?" Rias asked with growing eyes, with Naruto shrugging. Rias wasn't sure what she had been expecting, maybe some kind of business with her and he had been attempting to get her attention... but she hadn't expected him to just come here so that he could mess with her. It was like being told you could go to a candy store and pick out anything you wanted, only to have the person buying it for you eat it in front of you and not give you any. It was like all of her hopes that she could figure this out and remain cool fell to zero.

"Oh don't worry, take it as a compliment. Anyway, I also came here to find a bride... oh get that look off your faces. I don't want either of you, neither of you are my type." Naruto told them with a wave of his hand. They both seemed to be offended that he wasn't even considering them, even if they didn't want to be brides the fact that he didn't consider them to be even potential brides was pretty... well that was a blow to their pride as women.

"I thought you were here to fuck with me?" Rias said, quoting him, and he nodded.

"Oh trust me, when I first saw you... it was like seeing the perfect target. Beautiful, high standing, prideful, strong... kind of strong. Anyway, my bride won't be of devil blood. I don't like you guys all that much. Always trying to make me a part of your peerages like I was a collectable toy." Naruto complained as he floated up into the air. He was only an illusion, so the laws of nature didn't apply to him.

"So, when you find this... bride you will leave?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded.

"You find me a bride and I will owe you one. Any favor that you want, consider it yours if it is within my power. I always pay back my debts, and never break a promise made." Naruto told her, and Rias' mind started to whirl. She looked at Naruto with a completely serious look, while Naruto raised his hand towards Sona and knocked her out before a second illusion of Naruto appeared over her and faded into dust before entering her body. After erasing her memories of what happened, or at least Rias was sure that was what he was doing, he turned back to her with a grin.

...

"Anything you say?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Yep, if I can do it consider it done... but you MAY not like how I do it. If you ask for something I don't like though, I will tell you to ask for something else." Naruto told her with a grin on his face as he raised his hand towards her face. Rias covered her face, before she was surprised when he only chuckled. "Made you flinch." Naruto commented, and she blushed in embarassment.

"You are going to do this... a lot to me aren't you?" Rias asked with a groan, and Naruto nodded with a fox grin.

"Of course, I will only do you a single favor. I won't be your servant, or join your family as you Gremory call it. I won't trade my freedom for anything." Naruto told her, and she bit her lip.

"I want-" Rias started, before being interupted.

"Idiot, don't get ahead of yourself. You do something for me, and THEN I do something for you. Until then, I don't owe you anything. Anyway, I might erase your memory just for the hell of it. I like making you think you are insane after all... all I have to do is leave behind the knowledge that finding me a bride will get me to do something for you." Naruto said with a grin on his face, and Rias looked at him with narrowed eyes. She could already feel memories of this entire conversation fading away. Like she hadn't had the conversation up until this point, and Naruto didn't seem to be even having to try.

"The Kitsune in Kyoto don't have these powers, do they?" Rias asked, fully aware that Kyoto was the home of many Kitsune.

"Maybe... maybe not. I might be special, or I might be normal. You will never know, because I won't tell you... and if I won't tell you how will you ever know? You won't know, because you don't know anyone who knows but me." Naruto ranted to her a little, and she was more than a little cofused by the awkward way he had worded that, but all the same she got the message. He would owe her a favor if she could find him the love of his life, so looking at him she gave him a once over.

He was strong, loyal, handsome... he was fun loving and very carefree. He was more than likely a traveller, moving around as he pleased with this extended family of his. He had nine tails, so he was of the elite. He was clearly a master of Senjutsu, bending time and space, and he had zero problems pissing off people with a lot of political power like herself. He was a fun dude... if not very aggrevating at times it would seem.

"Why do you want a bride, and why not find one yourself?" Rias asked, realizing that this guy could get any person that he wanted.

"Why not get her myself? Cause seeing YOU stress yourself over this is WAY more fun for me. I want to mess with you so much more. Seeing you so frustrated is so funny to me. You see, I _could_ find myself a bride... but watching you do this, while juggling your little bird situation is so much more fun... I wonder if you can find me a girl in time for me to eat your bird problem?" Naruto asked, hinting what him knowing what she wanted him to do. Rias gasped at him and stepped back when he licked his lips, while she gave him a shocked look.

"Eat!? You would eat a devil!?" Rias asked, and Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, I spit them back out at some point. But they are never the same, scared of everything around them. I could make a little birdie vanish forever you know. No birdie, not problem... BUT you have to find my that bride." Naruto told her, and she held her hand above her heart as the idea of what he was suggesting came to her. She held her hand out to shake his, even though he wasn't willing to shake her hand.

"Very well, I will set you up with somebody. If she becomes you bride or not is up to her though. I can't force them to do anything." Rias tried to sound as official as possible, while Naruto looked at her hand.

"Handshakes don't meant much to me. Oh, and since you promised to find me a girl... until you do I will keep pranking you." Naruto told her, and she paled with wide eyes.

"Huh?!" Rias asked with shock, before she was knocked out by an unseen force as the illusion of Naruto, and Naruto himself from the other side of the city, looked at her knocked out form.

"Lets see, all she needs to know is to find me a bride. I will erase everything else but setting me up with a girl. Yeah, that will leave her scratching her head... better yet, I will make her think she came up with the idea in a dream." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he changed her memories and turned the idea that he had planted into her head into a dream. The world gained color once more and the illusion of Naruto vanished, and soon both Rias and Sona stirred from their positions.

"Man, I can't believe I fell asleep playing chess with you." Sona complained with a rub of the back of her head, with Rias nodding.

"Yeah, we don't normally get that into it. Well, see you later Sona. I want to get my homework done before tomorrow. I still have to finish my report on Kitsune due in a few days." Rias said with a groan as she held her slightly throbbing head. Rias never noticed that as she left the room Sona seemed to nurse her head as if she had a headache, before Sona laid her head down to rest. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had forgotten something important again.

Well, she had been having a lot of headaches lately.

Maybe she was having allergies to something.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Neither Rias or Sona will remember ever seeing the illusion Naruto, or talking about Naruto to each other. The reason Naruto wants a bride will be revealed later.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Review Poll: Who will be a possible Bride for Naruto? (Devils are okay, but no natural 'pure-blood' born devils.)**_  
><em><strong>Fun Fact: Upon really mastering Senjutsu, the master will gain the status of God or Buddha... and neither the Boasted Gear or Divine Dividing can affect Gods or Buddhas.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 The Wife Appears

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"Hehehehe, now we play the waiting game." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he leaned up against a tree. waking up to hear somebody calling his name, and finding out that Rias had once again tried to talk to Sona about the issue that was him. He was enjoying himself greatly just by being in this city. So many prideful people to break down, and so many people to mess with until they did drastic things. He had found a target like Rias, who was a sort of pet project of his. No offense to her, but he wanted to make her squirm until she begged him to stop messing with her... and then he would mess with her even more.

Naruto knew a lot about Rias Gremory... and her peerage. The beautiful Fallen Angel/Devil Akeno Himejima, the Nekoshou breed of Nekomata Koneko Toujou, and even the excalibur sword project failure Yuuto Kiba... and the trap Dhampire Gasper Vladi. With his ability to see all and hear all, learning anything he wanted to know about anyone was amazing. With his infinite wisdom, all he had to do was want to know about somebody, and he could learn their entire life story in seconds. He didn't do this all the time, but he liked to be as exact with his pranking as possible. He tailor made all of his pranks to the victim, thus unsuring the best results he could possibly get.

He also knew the difficult task he had set up for Rias, and the time limit that she had and didn't know about.

As it were, the only people that Rias could possibly set him up with her the few people that would listen to her and go on a blind date with a Yokai for her.

The first two were her Queen Akeno and her Rook Koneko... those two would be obligated to go if she asked them to. Naruto had to admit, the two of the were stark contrasts to each other. He wasn't fond of the Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid though. She was an extreme sadist, and while that was good for pranks sometimes... it tended to really mess with his style when ALL she could do was hurt people. It wasn't fun for him when ALL pranks ended up being the same thing of slowly hurting somebody, and frankly, Akeno had zero chance of abandoning Rias to become a bride. Unless he erased her memories of Rias, which he could do if he wanted to but it was more fun not to. He liked his seductions to be heartfelt after all.

Koneko Toujou, a rare breed of Nekomata called a Nekoshou... though he already had a Nekoshou mixed in with his group... she was his polar opposite. She was the stern and serious type that would tell you when you pushed it farther than you should.

Then there were a few humans that Rias might ask to date him on her behalf, but the only one that seemed to stand out to him was the beast tamer girl. Yet, he wasn't fond of the idea of her trying to 'tame' him like she did with other monsters and yokai alike. He wouldn't date somebody that tried to tame him, because he was wild in nature. He liked being free, and if Rias tried to set him up with that girl.

Well... Rias should consider her life as a proud devil over. Naruto would prank her so badly that she would have her mind broken, and be turned into a servant girl for his group. He did NOT like being making slights against him or his group, and sending a beast tamer intoa group of beasts was like kicking a guy in the groin 100 times in a row while he had a spiked dildo in his ass. It was without a doubt something so unpleasant that Rias would not be the same kind of person. He had nothing against the beast tamer personally, but it was still like a hidden insult to send a beast tamer on a date with a beast. Rias would know this, and if she had any brains in her head she would realize that she would be insulting him.

He didn't like to be insulted.

Naruto looked towads his house... which was actually just a small dog house placed on top of a forest shrine. Naruto started to walk towards it, before he crouched down and stepped into the house, before he stood up and looked at the inside of his house. The inside of his shrine was his own personal world where only those that he invited could come, or those that knew how to invade the personal dimensions of others. This was his own little rip in the farbic of space and time, so when he looked in front of him and saw a small person standing in front of him waiting for him, he would normally show some surprise. Instead Naruto grinned at the person in front of him.

It was a small girl, or rather a loli formed girl, who had long pitch black hair that reached beyond her cute butt. She had moon pale skin that seemed to glow in the red moonlight of his personal world. The red moon in the black sky above shining down on her, and Naruto looked at her darker gray eyes as the slit pupils looked at him. She was slim shaped and a good deal shorter than him, and she had pointed ears peeking out from her hair. Her eyes were lidded as she gazed at him, and on top of her head was a purple and pink goth-loli dress hat. She wore a black, long sleeved, gothic loli dress that had NO front to it, and with some cloth stretching and tied up in front of her stomach with a purple bow in the back. All that kept her nipples from being seen were X-shaped black tape that covered her nipples while leaving the rest of her tiny chest exposed.

She had zero clothing on her legs, showing off her long, when compared to the rest of her body, pale legs and danty feet.

"Ophis-chan!" Naruto called out as he jumped towards her with a grin on his face, and she jumped up into the air above him, her skirt flipping and showing her nude butt to him as he passed behind her. Naruto landed on his feet and skid a little, before he turned around and saw that Ophis was looking at him again. The two of them stared at each other, and she had a light smile on her face, before it morphed into a frown.

"You planned on cheating on me." She stated clearly, and Naruto grinned at her.

"All for a prank... I take it you sent Eight and the others away so that you could talk to me?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face. Normally he could sense the other 8 members of his faction inside of his personal space when he was here, and thinking about it, Naruto could see them all at a nearby cafe talking about something. The gift of infinite sight and hearing were blessing when he could hear conversations happening anywhere in the entire dimension, or even other dimensions if he knew what he was trying to hear.

"The Big-Breasted Red Haired girl, you told her to find you a bride. You forget something very important, you are mine." Ophis stated to him, and Naruto looked to the side and pointed towards an egg that was larger than Ophis' torso, with the shell of the egg being colored like a ever changing rainbow.

"Yeah, but it is boring waiting for Chaos... or Order... to be born. Those are horrible names for a kid by the way." Naruto told Ophis, who looked towards the egg and jumped up and landed on top of it in a crossed legged position. The egg was placed inside of a warm next that glowed a little as it was surrounded by blue flames that gave off a gentle heat at all times.

"I, have waited patiently for our child to be born." Ophis told him, and he nodded at her without a care in the world.

"We have waited over 1,000 years for that egg to be hatched. I just want to mess with the Gremory girl. She is the Lucifer's sister you know. How awesome is that!? I get to mess with a relative of a factions leader! That is even better than messing with the leader himself!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face. Ophis looked at him for a second, before she nodded at him with narrowed eyes.

"I, became betrothed to a malicious fox." Ophis commented dryly, and Naruto fell to the ground with his hand over his heart.

"Pain! Oh my dearest Ophis-chan is insulting her dashing, handsome, foxy bastard of a man... what has this world come to!?" Naruto shouted out as he laid down on his back. Ophis threw a rock at him and hit him in the head, and even though he wasn't fazed he sat back up.

"I, want to know the real reason." Ophis said, with Naruto grinning at her with his legs crossed as he looked up at her and up her skirt.

"Simple, there is no other reason. I just want to steal away whoever Rias picks, and then I get to eat a Phenex devil again. Win win situation for me, you know you are the only one for me." Naruto told her with a hearty chuckle, with Ophis nodding at him with understanding. Of course, she wasn't even angry at him for taking another bride. She was just curious about why he was doing it, since in the thousands of years they had been together he had never once REALLY cheated on her. Had sex with other women? Yes, he did that all the time and she didn't really care about those meaningless flings with human women. They died quickly, without ever leaving a mark on history. She considered cheating to be him taking another bride, though his reason showed that he wasn't even completely serious about that idea.

He was doing this all for a prank.

"Why the Big Breasted Red Haired girl? The reasol reason." Ophis asked him again, and he scoffed.

"Simple, because she took over this territory. This is MY territory, and this girl just comes and claims it as her own. I will steal away somebody from her before I go find myself a new territory. Question... why aren't you in the Dimensional Rift?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ophis wasn't like him, who had been born on Earth as a Kitsune. Ophis was the Dragon God of Infinity. She, though she had no real gender, was from the Dimensional Gap. That was actually how he and her met each other. She had asked him and his group to kill the Great Red, and he had told her if he did it then she would be obligated to become his wife. He had simply wanted her for her beauty and power, and she hadn't cared about it at the time. She didn't believe that he could do it, and with his group by his side he had destroyed the Great Red and ripped it's soul from it's body. At the time he and his group had been simple Yokai Gods and Goddess from different species of Yokai.

Each of them devoured a piece of Great Red, thus sealing away it's abilities and preventing it from ever seeing the light of day again. The Great Red was the true dragon, but even if couldn't revive itself from true death.

Normally Ophis stayed in the Dimensional Gap, also known as the Dimensional Rift simply because it was quiet. Sure, she came to his personal dimension a lot, but the two of them could speak to each other from anywhere in the universe. All she would have to do was say his name, and he could place an illusion of himself in front of her and they could talk to each other. Ophis only ever came to him personally when she wanted to be with him, when she wanted to have sex with him, when he wanted to have sex with her, or to look after their egg.

"You and the Nine are in danger." Ophis stated, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

The Nine Tails... not him, were the group that he had formed before meeting Ophis. They were a group of Nine Yokai that had different numbered tails and had gained the powers of Gods. Together, he and the Nine Tails all filled up the Top Ten strongested being. Ophis was number one, with him taking a close number two. The number of tails they had actually denoted their strength, and how high they ranked in the top ten. The Eight Tails was was the third strongest, the Seven Tails was the fourth strongest, the Six Tails was the fifth strongest, the Five Tails was the sixth strongest, the Four Tails took place number seven in the list, with Three Tails taking the number eight spot. Two Tails got the number nine spot, and finally One Tail got the tenth spot.

They were the Nine Tails, and they took up 9 of the spots in the Top Ten strongest alive. Together they had destroyed the Strongest Existance and gained more strength from devouring him. Only Ophis was stronger than them, but not when they got together. Naruto alone could pretty much fight even with Ophis, but that was because his powers allow him to escape before losing. Them being in danger meant that people that could place in the Top Ten were after them.

"Danger?" Naruto asked without any real concern in his voice.

"Somebody wants to revive the Great Red using your powers, and then use your bodies to summon the Tenth Tail and make it battle Great Red." Ophis said to him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"The Great Red's power is already digested, so they can't revive the Great Red... but the Tenth Tail is a problem. Oh well, I'll deal with it when the time comes. No use fretting over it, I have a lot of pranking I want to do here. There is the pervy kid I saw the other day, and the Gremory girl won't prank herself. I will just tell the other Eight to split to the corners of the world and hide away or something." Naruto with an unconcerned tone, waving his hand without a care for what would be coming his way.

He had thousands of years training his power, and he had over 10,000 years of fighting experience to back him up. His wife was Ophis the fucking Dragon God, but she did seem worried over this so he wouldn't treat it TOO carelessly. The only things in the world she cared about was her peace and quiet, their egg, and him. Everything could go to hell for all she cared, it wasn't like she even cared about the others in his group of gods.

"The Tenth Taill will destroy the world if you are captured. I, suggest that you live with me in the Gap." Ophis suggested to him, and he pouted at her.

"There is nobody fun there to prank but you, and you don't react to my pranks!? That place totally bores me! I will just stick here and take the chance with the danger. I just made an illusion in front of the others and told them to go into hiding." Naruto told Ophis, who nodded at him.

"I, would be more satisfied if you were more predictable." Ophis told him, and Naruto blinked before he rubbed the side of his head.

"Naw, being predictable is boring. I may as well ask for your permission though. Mind if I take another bride?" Naruto asked with his eyebrows wiggling. Ophis didn't say anything one way or another, but when the egg underneath her glowed a little she thought about something for a second, and then she nodded to him.

"Do what you wish, I will be sitting here." Ophis told him, and Naruto nodded back to her with a growing grin.

"This is going to be an epic prank!" Naruto gave a loud shout of amusement as he rubbed his hands together in a cliche evil fashion, knowing that he was acting like a cliche villian.

This was going to be epic!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Naruto of Nine Tails, the title of the story, doesn't refer to him being a Nine Tails. It refers to him being the leader of a group of Yokai Gods, each having different numbers of tails.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Kishimoto plans to have Naruto and Hinata had a third child in the sequel to Naruto, this child having the Byakugan. He planned for Boruto and Himawari to have them, but he had forgotten to add it in.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Research done

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
>In under 24 hours since first posting this story, it has over 10,000 words and 4 chapters.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

_There are 13 Different kinds of Kitsune, each with a corresponding element. They are listed as Heave, Void, Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time, and Sound. The most important thing to a Kitsune is freedom. They like being locked away, and hate to be forced to do something they don't like. Doing something like that would be likely to get you killed if they are freed. Kitsune love playing tricks, and like to take things and hide them from people, or do just about anything else to piss somebody off._

_Kitsune have things called Kitsune balls, or star balls, which is a small white or bold ball that is a Kitsune's most prized posession, since it is almost like their life force in a ball. You get your hands on a Kitsune's star ball and you have the ability to control the Kitsune fully, making them do your bidding. However, Kitsune hate being stripped of their freedom, and when the Kitsune gets its star ball back, there will be serious repercussions for you to deal with._

"Okay okay, that is good to know... but how do you tell what type of Kitsune you are dealing with and how to make them reveal their true form." Rias muttered as she looked through a book of mythology about Kitsune. She didn't know why, but the entire month she had been suspecting that Naruto of her class was a Kitsune, but whenever she got proof she seemed to have it slip through her fingers. The closest thing to this 'star ball' that she could find was that medallion he had around his neck with the possible star ball inside of the Kitsune's mouth on the medallion.

_Kitsune can feed on the life or spirit of other living beings, generally through sexual contact._

...

"That is scary." Rias said with a shiver, hoping to anyone listening that she never got seduced by a Kitsune after her life force.

_Kistune are rated in power by the number of tails they have. Very young Kitsune will have only one, and must stay in fox form until they reach 100 years of age, and the most powerful Kitsune will have Nine Tails. The Goddess of Kitsune is more than likely the only known Kitsune to have more than Nine Tails, usually being stated as Ten. This Goddess is a symbol of fertility, power, and immortality and may grant any of these upon those that please her or him. This Goddess will normally take the form of a hermaphrodite-_

"... That is creepy and makes divine sense at the same time, but lets skip this. It won't come in handy." Rias said as she continued to research deeper into the lore and started to look for more ways to try and prove that Naruto is a Kitsune.

_Kitsune can appear in many forms: a fox, a fox headed person, or a normal but attractive person. In all cases the tail will be visible unless the Kitsune expends extra effort into hiding it. The tail can still reappear if the Kitsune gets to careless, for instance, by getting drunk._

"Okay, so I need to get Naruto drunk... but then I will have Sona bugging me about buying booze. At least earlier I read about how they keep their word no matter what the cost." Rias said when she started to think about Naruto. From what she could normally see, which was every day, he was without a doubt the most attractive male she had ever met. She had no doubt if the other people in the school saw what he really looked like, then they would instantly fall for him, making them really easy pray for him.

Rias twitched when she suddenly felt the urge to introduce Naruto to some of her friends to see if they were good matched for him.

_Illusion: To Kitsune, their illusions are reality. What they make, for them and for others, is as real as anything found or crafted in nature. Anything that a Kitsune builds or transforms, because what the Kitsune desired. A Kitsune can make people, animals, and objects which can not be distinguished from the real thing. The more Kitsune team up to make things, the more that can be made. A handful of Kitsune can build a city if they desired._

"Okay... I think I am starting to get worried." Rias said as she wondered about if she was inside of an illusion, and nothing around her was real... if this Naruto person was nothing more than an illusion that only she could see. If Naruko Namikaze was actually the real person, and Naruto was only the illusion. Rias glanced around, hoping that nobody was around her in the library to see her worry over nothing.

_Realms: Kitsune, as spirits, have abilities that are hard to explain. One is the Kitsune's domain. Kistune are able to make small pockets in reality, folding space and time to suit their needs. They can turn a hole under a floorboard into a small estate, and turn a small feild into a kingdom, complete with people, animals, and weather. Time seems to flow faster inside of these realms. For every day in the real world, up to seven years can pass in the realm, for those who are in it._

"That... that would be useful for training my peerage. If Naruto IS a Kitsune, and I can get him to let me use his realm for training... that man wouldn't stand a chance." Rias said to herself with a slow grin forming on her face. 7 years of training in a single day, and using a full week she could get over 49 years of training for her peerage with extreme ease.

_Kitsune-bi: By rubbing their tails together, a Kitsune can make lightning or fire. This Kitsune can also, to a small range, breath out fire. Kitsune can also make small fox lanterns, by producing small balls of fire to float around them and guide their way. This fire can be used as a weapon, or as a toy._

_Kitsune Seduction: A form of mind control, the Kitsune ability of seduction is one of the most commonly mentioned skills in legend. By using their tail or tails in a swaying manner, or by meeting the gaze of a target, a Kitsune is capable of taking over their mind. While under the control of the Kitsune, the victim sees, thinks, and lives in a world designed by the Kitsune, all inside of the targets mind. The tergte is controlled until someone breaks the magic the Kitsune's using. This mind control is purely magic, and can be broken by certain magics or wards._

"Did... did I ever meet eyes with Naruto?" Rias asked as she thought about if she ever looked at Naruto directly in the eyes before. She couldn't for the life of her remember what his eyes looked like, just that they were blue... no other details other than that because he mostly kept them shut when she was looking at him. Rias sighed in annoyance, before she placed her hand on her forehead and looked behind her just as her own friend Akeno came into the library, seemingly looking for her.

Akeno was a young woman of the same age as her, with a slightly shorter height, with long black hair put up in a ponytail that went down to her ankles. She had even more fair skin than her, and dark violet eyes that contrasted her skin. She wore the same uniform on her slightly shorter body, but she was still slender with an even bigger bust than the impressive Rias had. A good amount bigger actually, and Akeno walked towards Rias and looked at the book that Rias seemed to be reading.

"Kitsune again? You looking to get a Kitsune into your peerage Rias?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow. That had never been done before for a reason, well not hadn't been done... but it had never been done well enough to stay. No person had gotten a Kitsune into their peerage and lived to tell about it. The Kitsune would always seek their freedom and kill the master, before they were killed for killing the master. Since then it had been forbidden for Kitsune to be made into members of a peerage, or risk having your life snuffed out by the Kitsune who you enslaved.

Everyone knew how Kitsune loved their freedom.

Akeno was actually Japanese, and had grown up with stories about Kitsune and how they operated. She knew what to expect from them, and though she knew that she couldn't really defeat a strong one in a fight, she at least knew enough about them to know when she was around one of them.

"I was just thinking that..." Rias said, before she stopped herself from saying Naruto's name. She didn't know why, but she got the feeling that saying his name was a bad idea. "I just got the feeling that somebody in our class is actually a Kitsune." Rias admitted, with Akeno's eyebrows shooting up.

"These books are rather outdated don't you think? Kitsune hadn't learned how to use some of these powers for thousands of years. The use of these powers had died off with some of the older Kitsune who were killed in the last Great War." Akeno said when she looked at how old the legends Rias was researching went. The powers of the Kitsune that Rias were researching were those of Kitsune that were godlike in nature. Not even the current Satans would be able to defeat a Kitsune who had learned and mastered all of these powers. Not amount of power would defeat any opponent that you couldn't hit after all.

"I think this... Kitsune may be older than my brother or parents... much older. They can take any form they wish right... so why not a more youthful one? After all, they had no real age." Rias said as she pointed to a different book at a page that she had marked off. Akeno nodded in understanding, but she seemed to have a little problem understanding why Rias was so concerned.

"Well that would explain why my bras are all gone. A Kitsune may be stealing them." Akeno joked around half-seriously as her breasts jiggled, and Rias saw the outlines of her slightly hardened nipples. Rias twitched in annoyance, since this had ben a growing problem over the last month.

"Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised. My bras have been going missing to." Rias said with a twitching eyebrow.

_-Somewhere else-_

"Why?" Ophis asked as she looked at all of the different bras and panties that Naruto had piled up around thier egg. Ophis had no clue what Naruto was trying to do, but she was sure that he had some sort of plan. Ophis grabbed one of them, a very sexy black lace bra, and stuck her face in it to find that her entire face could fit in a single cup of the bra. Naruto's golden hair seemed to be peeking out from the bras, and the bras shifted around as he moved around in them.

The pile was large enough that the egg was nearly completely submerged inside of the underwear pile, while Naruto seemed to be enjoying swimming in them.

"Just because I want to." Naruto answered for her as he popped out of the underwear with slutty pink panties hanging from a fox ear that was on top of his head.

_-Back with Rias-_

"At least I still have a few pairs of panties." Rias said with a sigh, knowing that the situation could be much worse than it was. Akeno giggled to herself, and Rias figured that was a hint that Akeno didn't have any panties anymore. Rias sighed and held a hand to her head, wondering what she had done to deserve this... and how somebody had been able to sneak passed her and Akeno to get to their panties in the first place.

Apparently, every girl in the school was suffering from this... though only the large breasted girls were having their panties also stolen. It would seem that the small chested girls were only having their bras stolen. Like the thief had some sort of issue with girls with big breasts, some personal grudge against them that he took out on their underwear.

"You seem frustrated." Akeno said, with Rias nodding with a groan as she wrote down a name and handed it to Akeno.

"Akeno, don't say that name out loud... and I want you to please ask this person out on a date. He is the Kitsune I was talking about, and his first name ends with a Ko instead of To in female form... he is in the same class as me. Try and see if you can prove what he is... but be careful." Rias told her, while Akeno looked at the name of the person, wondering why Rias was asking such a strange request... but knowing that even with her questions she would still do this anyway.

"How many tails do you think..?" Akeno asked, but didn't get to finish before she saw nine fingers on Rias' hands being pointed up at her. Akeno nodded, knowing that this was important.

"He wears a medallion on his chest, I think that is his transformed Star Ball. Others say that they see a green crystal gem around his neck... and sometimes I see that too. See if you can get your hands on it... did you feel that chill?" Rias asked as she felt a strange breeze go down her spine. She felt like she had just doomed herself with that sentence, or something even worse than that. Akeno nodded to her anyway, noting that this was a very bad idea the second that Rias had mentioned it.

She just hoped that choice didn't come back to bite Rias in the ass, and that she just wanted to see if it was a Star Ball or not. If it was, then Akeno hoped that Rias had the smarts to return it right away and NOT make any demands using it as leverage.

Kitsune could be very... well when they were fucking with you just to fuck with you, then you didn't normally have to worry about the long standing issues... unless they were evil in nature. If they didn't like something you did to them, then even a benevolent Kitsune would be your worst nightmare. Akeno would go on this date, and she would get that medallion, but she would not have to like it, and she would suggest to Rias that she NOT try and force this... Naruto to do anything he didn't want to do.

This Naruto would not give a shit if she was the Gremory heir or the sister of a Satan... he would not care about that when considering how he would punish her. Akeno would more than likely serve the same punishment as Rias would, and since Kitsune weren't part of the 3 factions... there was nothing stopping this Kitsune from outright killing them if he wanted to. It was a tricky situation for sure. Akeno looked at Rias for a second, before she smiled. She was sure that Rias wouldn't do anything that would bite their asses.

She did have to admit that this Naruto interested her though.

This would be a fun... date.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Unlike the normal Highschool DxD Kitsune, Naruto will have all of the powers Kitsune are suppose to have. Highschool DxD seriously nerfed the Kitsune as a race. The only explaination for them being nerfed is that they simply don't know how to use their powers.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Ophis is not without a personality, she does have emotions but rarely shows them. She opened up after her interaction with humanity, and gained a rude, but accurate way, to describe people.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Spirited Away

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

"So, Rias set you up to this date then eh?" Naruto asked with a totally relaxed state when he was approached by Akeno herself. Rias had written him a message and gave it to him stating to meet his date at the bookstore. He had wondered what poor sap that girl would unknowingly sucker into giving him, and to think that she would send her Queen, the mosty valuable asset she had, to meet up with him showed that Rias either had utter faith in Akeno... or she was severely underestimating Naruto's ability.

Sure, Akeno had the sluttiest body had had seen... and he meant that as a complete compliment. The girl was bodaciously beautiful, with a body that any common slut would kill for. She had a body that was MADE for seducing people into sex with just a glance, and frankly, were Naruto 9,800 years younger he might have been able to be easily tricked by such a body as well.

Of course, Naruto had BEEN a girl more beautiful than this though.

In fact, on a regular basis Naruto seduced people just because he wanted to. Naruto was completely straight at the same time, so when he seduced men all he did was put them into the illusion that stuff happened to them. Half of the time, when he did this he robbed them of a good portion of their money just because he wanted to. He didn't need the money, but he liked stealing it from the people that were dumb enough to fall under the lower level illusions he used. The fact that he started off under the same scenerio of a woman in the middle of the night all alone should tip these greedy bastards off to the fact that they were being set up for failure.

With women, Naruto just ruined them. When he had sex with them, no mortal man would be able to satisfy them after that. He would ruin their ability to have a fufilling sex life, and while he was at it would be steal a good portion of their energy at the same time as he had sex with them.

"Yes, she never told me you would be so _foxy_ though." Akeno said with a light tone to her voice, with him nodding to her.

"Well, did you expect anything less?" Naruto asked with a giant grin on his face, before he hooked his arm over Akeno's shoulder and pulled her in close as he made her walk with him. Akeno hummed with an impressed look at his confidence, while he grabbed a book from one of the nearby shelves as he was walking. When they walked out of the store, Akeno expected the alarms to go off showing that Naruto had stolen the book, but no alarms... nobody came to get the book. She looked at Naruto, only to see him holding a stack of ten boobs on one hand as they left the store.

"So Rias was right, you really are a Kitsune." Akeno commented, with Naruto's face becoming more fox-like with his special grin.

"Heheh, and to think it took her a month to make a move. I left her so many clues, though I did erase her memory once when she learned something she shouldn't have. Of course, I will have to erase a few of the things I am telling you now." Naruto told the surprised Akeno up front, though she figured that was how this would be when he told her anything at all. She couldn't keep a secret from Rias, her best friend.

"If you can." Akeno taunted a bit, before Naruto's arm around her became a bit rougher.

"I wouldn't act tough right now. You see Akeno, I know you." Naruto told her simply, getting a questioning look from him. "You see, us Nine Tails can see all and hear all... and when I saw you I decided to see into your past... all of it." Naruto hinted, and Akeno pulled away from him in shock and stepped back.

"You invaded my privacy." Akeno told him with a harsh glare in her eyes, half-expecting him to wilt under her look, while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh like how Rias is invading my privacy, or how she ordered you to steal my Star Ball. Yes, I am the worst person alive." Naruto said with complete sarcasm, and Akeno had to agree. Yes he looked where she would rather him not, but his actions didn't really do any harm to anyone. They brought up memories for her, some good and some bad

"Okay, you are innocent of that." Akeno admitted with a rueful attitude, like she was no longer enjoying his company at the moment.

"Get over it, a LOT of people who you are. Your former clan is spreading a lot of hate about you, and nearly every Fallen Angel knows about you. Anyway, I can assure you... I am not somebody that you can intimidate kid." Naruto said when he felt the leaking of her killing intent. He had felt far more powerful from one tailed kitsune before, so he wasn't even remotely fazed... not that anyone could faze him with killing intent. He was the one who landed the killing blow against the ex-strongest existance. He was the one who had devoured the body of the Great Red, and split his soul into nine segments for himself and his companions to devour. He was a living and breathing fox god.

"I have that figured out, but you will find that we women can do more than just hurt men." Akeno said as she walked in front of him with a seductive sway to her hips. She was surprised and actually jumped when Naruto spanked her and walked in front of her with a grin on his face as he looked back at her.

"You are a thousand years to early to even begin teasing me kid." Naruto told Akeno as he stepped back and wrapped an arm over her shoulders again and pulled her in so close that her massive breasts were pressing against the sides of his chest, with his hand resting on top of the breat opposite to him. Akeno was surprised by the very bold move, but since he wasn't groping her she would let it slide... not that she had any way of stopping him. Akeno looked around them and saw that the world around had seemed to slow down a bit.

"What is going on?" Akeno asked, with Naruto whistling.

"Spaces a barrier around us, humans can't see us... and time will move slower. You see, I want to take my time and enjoy you before I go... of course. You do know that I know what you planned on stealing from me... you and your master are mine now." Naruto told Akeno, who bristled and stepped away from him.

"What was that?" Akeno asked him with narrowed eyes.

"The two of you will be the targets my more... sadistic pranks. You asses are mine, and no other Kitsune but me can ever prank you. Then again..." Naruto trailed off while Akeno calmed down. Which she shouldn't do, since Naruto had basically just told her that he was going to seduce her. The message went over her head of course, and just because he was going to seduce her didn't mean that she would be anything more than what he allowed her to be. Akeno was a VERY prideful girl, so he wanted to break down that pride.

Ophis was his bride after all, the main course.

Any other girl would be a simple appetizer compared to his bride.

"Oh, so you plan on pranking me huh? How are you going to do that then huh?" Akeno taunted him a little, and he gained a glint in his eye.

"Maybe steal all of your underwear... oh wait, I already did that. You see Akeno, the second I learned that my Star Ball was being targeted I knew that I would have to have such gutsy girls." Naruto commented lightly, getting a look from Akeno.

"That sounds a lot like you admitted to wanting to rape me." Akeno said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Rape? Is a one night stand between two willing adults rape? No, this isn't rape... trust me, YOU will love me even if it is one sided love. I, of course, will return your affection... but will think of you something like... a maid. Rias will have her own place of course." Naruto said with a grin on his face as Akeno glanced around her for some way to escape if need be.

"If you hurt her..." Akeno warned, and Naruto waved her off.

"I don't hurt women, bruise their egos yes... ruin men for them of course... mentally scar them with knowledge that they shouldn't know... hell yes. I only hurt a woman in self-defense though, after she launched the first attack. Nope, I plan on making her fall for me... and she will be my pet." Naruto told her, and Akeno looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Pet?" Akeno couldn't help but ask with some curiousity.

"... Think of the term as me saying that she will be like a maid or a servant. Yeah, the punishment for stealing freedom should be losing freedom. Think of the bright side, if she belongs to me... nobody else can have her." Naruto told Akeno, who looked at the ground with actual excited eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but the confidence in his tone and the way he basically said that they would be no more than things at the side of his plate was kind of hot to her. It awakened the rarely seen masochist side of her personality, the side that desired to be hurt and dominated fully. Yet no man she had met was right enough to make this side of her truly... come out to play.

"It won't be love if it isn't both ways." Akeno told Naruto who scoffed.

"I already have a bride that I love, who loves me. I don't need another bride, Rias' job to find me a bride is just me fucking with her. I just _love_ pissing people off, and Rias makes it SO easy that it is hilarious for me. While I was travelling around the world... she stole something from me. This territory was MINE! She stole my land from me, and while I don't care about the land, it was still MINE. She will be punished for that!" Naruto told Akeno, who stepped back for a moment when Naruto's eyes turned a dark shade of red. His eyes turned back to blue, before he groaned and touched his forehead with his hand.

"This territory belonged to a different devil before Rias. She had no clue that you staked claim here." Akeno tried to reason with Naruto, who waved her off.

"It doesn't matter, like I said. I have too much fun messing with her, so I am staking my claim on her. I want to spend a GOOD long time humiliating her. Doesn't she just give off that masochistic aura about her?" Naruto asked, and Akeno blinked when she noticed that he was standing behind her with his arms over her shoulders, locking her into place before she could move.

"Then why... hide from her?" Akeno asked with a shiver when Naruto nibbled on her ear with a grin on his face.

"Why not? First, before I make her my pet... I am going to take away everything precious to her... including you." Naruto told Akeno, who froze once more when she felt just how overwhelmingly powerful he was when he released a small amount of his killing desire against her.

"You are malicious!?" Akeno accused after a moment, and Naruto laughed.

"Wrong, I am neither benevolent or malicious, but at the same time I am both. I can be good, or evil, when I want to be. I play by my own rules, and do what I want to do. We Kitsune love taking things away from our targets after all." Naruto said as their location changed and Akeno noticed that she was standing in front of a large... a very large egg that was surrounded by a large collection of bras and panties sitting pretty around it. On top of the egg was a cute girl, who noticed them right away.

"The first of many?" Ophis asked as she looked at Akeno, who Naruto tossed into the pile of panties.

"Welcome to my home Akeno. Here you will find a lot of the things I took over the years... and to the north you will find the graves of the people I _spirited away_." Naruto said mockingly. He never kidnapped anyone who he didn't plan on seducing, and if he couldn't seduce them in the 7 years inside of his realm, 1 day real world time, then he would let them loose back into the world to live about thier lives with thier minds erased of the experience.

He wasn't cruel... but he was GREAT at seduction.

"I, though she wasn't your type." Ophis stated clearly from their egg.

"She isn't, but she belongs to Rias. So I will seduce her, and then I will take Koneko Toujou... and then maybe her mother just for the hell of it... you know what... I am taking her mother." Naruto said with a confident grin on his face. It wouldn't be the first time he had gotten married women to fall in love with him and leave their husbands. It wouldn't be the last time either, and he didn't feel guilty at all about what he did.

If they were completely loyal, then they wouldn't fall for his seductions anyway. Them coming with him was proof that their willpower wasn't ironclad. Instead, it just mean that their love wasn't strong enough. That being said, if any person ever attempted to get with HIS Ophis he would kill them and devour their corpse the second they tried it. Just because Ophis didn't care if he had his servants and flings, didn't meant that he would allow the same. Of course, Ophis was completely loyal to him in every sense of the word. He had made her home quiet once more, the one thing she wanted most. No other man could hold a candle to him in her eyes, even if she didn't ever state it... he just knew when he looked at those dull eyes.

"You are planning on what?" Akeno asked as lighting sparked on her hands, and Naruto's appeared out of his backside and Akeno was dropped to her knees by a wave of killer intent.

"My child is nearby in an egg, you start shit... and I will fucking kill you right now and deliver your head to Rias in a box." Naruto threatened darkly, surprising Akeno who noticed how close she was to the egg and backed away. The second she got away from the egg, she noticed that Naruto was all smiles again with the threat to his egg gone.

Naruto was VERY protective of his unborn child.

His child was taken more than 1,000 years to hatch sure... but Naruto was sure to love the child when it did match.

"Sorry... why do you seem to hate the Gremory?" Akeno asked with a more cautious tone. She was dealing with somebody FAR above her power, who could wipe her out before she could take her final breath.

"Hate? I don't hate them. I just want to ruin them. I don't like nobles very much, so it isn't like I hate any of them... except the Phenex for making a mockery of the legendary Phoenix with their cheap copy of the noble phoenix abilities. Who are the NEXT on my list." Naruto informed Akeno of part of his plan.

He was going to go from pillar family to pillar family, and take the women off all of the noble houses and turn them into the citizens of his realm.

He was going to fuck with the entire Devil race by ENDING the ability for them to produce anymore Pure-Blood devils. Then those of non-noble blood would gain power, and the devil way of life would collapse. Naruto would prank the devil race SO hard that they lost their standing.

Then Naruto would do the same with the Fallen Angels, and after that he would go to the worlds of the various Gods and take their women as well.

Naruto's realm had been feeling kind of lonely with just him and Ophis, so Naruto wanted to not only do the ultimate prank... but fill this place up with real people that he didn't have to make. Sure, the people he could create in his realm were real people, but they weren't any fun to prank. He created them, so he designed their personalities and knew how they would respond to him messing with him. He wanted people that he couldn't just just predict their reactions without needing to try.

"Rias will look for me." Akeno told him, and he shook his head.

"She doesn't even remember sending you after me. I already created an illusion that took care of that memory. Imagine how joyful she will be when she learns that you didn't become a stray?" Naruto said much to the shock Akeno as he took a step forward.

"I won't fall for your seduction." Akeno said with confidence.

"Maybe not today... but can you last through seven years of seduction? Even though if you get seduced I will bring your mother back from the dead?" Naruto asked her, giving her a reason to WANT to be seduced, thus making his job easier in the long run. Akeno was surely shocked by this, but even more so when she heard that Naruto could bring her mother back from the dead.

Could he do this? Yep, all he had to do was talk to Hades and get the soul and then he could create a body of illusion in this place and BOOM, Akeno's mother was 'living' again even if her body was only an illusion. Kitsune illusions could interact with the world around them when it was an illusion from a high power Nine Tails.

Naruto grinned as he laid back in the pile of panties.

It was only a matter of time before Akeno fell to his seductions, and then he would move onto his next target of Rias' peerage.

Naruto's eyes gained a bright glint to them as he thought about his much fun he was going to have messing with the supernatural factions.

Rias was just the first target of many.

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong> Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Rias wants a traditional Japanese style wedding when she gets married and wants it in Japan. This is due to her being a Japanophile. Her being a Japanophile is why she went to Japan in the first place.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Short Update

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
><em><strong>Story Start!<strong>_

Seducing Akeno Himejima had been... easier than Naruto had thought it would be. Originally he had thought it would take him years of seduction inside of his special world before she truly fell for him. He had thought he would have to pull out every trick in the book to make this strong, confident, seductive woman crack and fall for his animalistic magnetism that attracted many women to his charm, power, and looks over the years. After all, those with power more often than not appeared a little more attractive in the eyes of a woman like Akeno, and many other general types of woman. There were special cases, but Akeno... was not one of them.

Her strong front was just that, a front.

Underneath her confident, seductive, and strong outside was a weak girl that craved attention.

It sort-of reminded him of himself when he only had 2 tails instead of his 9 glorious fluffy tails. He was very proud of his 9 tails, but he never forgot the trials he had to go through to get them. Instead of just getting them through age and wisdom, Naruto had been gifted each tail for power, bravery, a little wisdom, age, and heroic deeds done in the service of Inari. Back then he had been a bit of a loner, before he had met the others of the Nine Tails. When he formed that group, he no longer HAD to seduce a woman every few days so that he could get attention.

At that point he LIKED seducing women, and not just that. He didn't DO one night stands, most of the time. He liked to make a girl fall in love with him, even if the love was mostly one sided.

Akeno, was no different. She wasn't a challenge, in a mere 5 months of work she had fallen to him. Now, while 5 months might sound like a long time for seduction, for somebody like Naruto who liked to challenge himself, that was a rather short amount of time. He had gotten her to spill her soul to him, even though he knew everything about her, and she had opened up to him with fear, which turned into joy when he accepted her everything.

He already had a lovely bride though, so he had decided to make Akeno into the first of a group of things he hadn't had in a long time... a pet. Naruto was not an overly cruel man to those that loved him, or even cruel at all. Naruto could make a woman be so attracted to him that she would WANT to be his pet. When he said pet, he didn't mean like a human would keep a pet... that was too messy for his liking. He meant that if he called, she would come to him and do what he told her. She was like a servant... or slave since he didn't pay her. He said _like_ a slave because he actually treated her rather well, not with the same amount of love and tenderness as he treated Ophis of course.

His beautiful loli wife wouldn't find that as amusing.

Ophis didn't really care what he did most of the time though, but even SHE could get jealous. She had gotten jealous before, and she could get jealous again. The only time she got jealous though was when Naruto treated another woman, which was rare, with the same love he treated her with. Of course, he DID give Akeno her own house to own and live in while she was inside of his world. It was a Eastern styled shrine more like, not very big though, but she liked it. When she was hungry, his world would create the most delicious foods for her to eat.

*Slurp slurp*

Yet, she was only the first. Naruto would destroy Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel society at it's core. If Fallen Angels and Devils could no longer create Pure-Blooded devils, then they would lose their standing and the Devils would be forced to accept the Half anfd Reincarnated Devils as their rulers. Of course, with no women Devils would soon die off in the Underworld. Hades had been very pleased with Naruto's plan, and had offered him... well Hades wasn't the most pleasant of people most of the time. Naruto was an immortal whose soul technically belonged to Inari, so Hades had no personal beef with him.

Hades did offer Naruto the help he desired in the form of a girl, who Naruto had yet to meet. He must have figured that if he appeased Naruto, then Naruto wouldn't seduce his Grim women, and thus, have his own little world come crumbling down around him. Naruto was too strong for Hades to defeat, so it only made sense that he would offer his help and a prize to Naruto to keep his own forces stocked up.

Currently, Naruto was leaning with his back against his pile of panties and bras, the soft throne of sorts serving as a pleasant place to relax. What could he say, he liked the soft fabric. Akeno was on all fours in front of him, her butt wagging in the air a little with small jiggles as she sucked on the pole he had sticking out of his unzipped pants. He wasn't going to have sex with her, and this was certainly not his idea. Akeno, when given the chance, was a rather proactive girl when it came to carnal pleasure. She liked to tease, even if getting teased affected her more than it should. She also liked to pleasure others, and while she was a major sadist, she also have a hidden M-side to her. That M-side had made it easy to seduce her, because powerful people that have a lot of care naturally attracted both S's and M's to themselves.

Naruto shivered in disgust for a moment when he recalled a memory he would rather not.

Akeno certainly enjoyed the action she was doing, even if he wasn't as affected by it.

He WAS only an illusion after all.

_-Location Change (Issei Hyoudou's house)-_

Issei Hyoudou, a rather healthy young man of 16 years old with a dream to attend Kuoh Academy and form his own harem next year. He was a brown haired boy with it both messy and neat at the same time, amber eyes, and fairly tanned skin when compared to the likes of those from many European regions. He was only wearing a white t-shirt, and green boxers as he laid across his bed reading a pornographic magazine, his dick in hand as he looked at the nude breasts on the pages in front of him.

He was the perfect, unsuspecting, and perverse kind of fool that Naruto would usually like to prank.

Issei was startled moments later when a bra, Akeno's bra to be more exact, came falling out of mid-air and landed on his face. In his surprise, Issei immediently pushed his own softened out of surprise dick into his boxers and jumped out of his bed, his porn flung across the room after slipping from his hands. Issei was going to go after the porn, but when he looked he noticed that a strange blond haired pretty-boy type man was holding his magazine while wearing a bra loosely around his neck like a necklace.

"Hmmm, Issei Hyoudou... a good choice in magazine. Your perversions are second to none amongst human standards." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Having been inside of the room the entire time... he was an animal by nature, seeing a human male jacking himself off didn't effect him in the slightest. His aura of dominance kept Issei was making a single move against him, but his compliment seemed to affect Issei.

"That was a hard to find, limited edition. It took me saving up my allowance for weeks to get enough money for it. It is the pride and joy of my collection!" Issei declared to Naruto, who only laughed.

"I like you kid, my name is Uzumaki Naruto... or Naruto Uzumaki. It has been so long since I have been in Japan I forgot the proper greeting." Naruto introduced himself with a bow, his eyes squinted into a fox-like appearance as his mouth stretched into a wide and handsome grin. He could sense the perverse nature of the boy in front of him, and those possessed by their lust were normally great targets for either pranks, or manipulations.

"Who... how did you get here?" Issei asked in shock when he finally realized that Naruto was in his room.

"Your perversion called out to me young Issei. For I am the God of Perversion, the 9 Tailed Fox of Lust." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Nine tails came out of his backside and Naruto stood to his full height with Issei looking at him with both shock and reverance. Issei bowed down before Naruto in respect, while Naruto pat himself on the back.

Issei's perversion HAD called out to Naruto, that part wasn't true.

Issei would come in handy as he messed with Rias' mind.

Perverts were so useful!

_**Chapter End!**_  
><em><strong>Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!<strong>_

_**Fun Fact: Minato was not ranked as an SS-Class Ninja, that rank doesn't exist. That was created in a fanfic, and became SO used that people mistook it for fact. S-Class is the highest Ninja Class, even those stronger than S-Class are still called S-Class.**_


End file.
